Time for Something Different
by YukiiElla
Summary: This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons song-fic in the Harry Potter universe. I know this summary sucks but I hope you enjoy.


**A.N: I love the fandom Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons so here you go and I hope you enjoy. I hope to do some more stories but I am almost done for the school year and I now have a tear in my MCL near my knee so I'm on pain meds. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXECPT A BOX OF POCKY! **

Up in the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, four teens sat up talking near the fire. Two boys and two girls were comparing their lives. One boy was in a Hufflepuff uniform, he has brown hair, brown/green eyes, and a metal foot due to an accident. His name is Hiccup, he opens his mouth and in his soft tenor voice, he begins his tale.

"_It's pretty hard to be me in a village where your value's determined by the weight you can hoist over your head because I'm skinny and I'm weak. I'm starting to believe that I'm just as useless as they think I am, and my dad won't even let me outside when everyone's fighting and god it's embarrassing. No I will not stop nagging cause if I kill a dragon I can finally prove I'm a man. Then I look into the eyes of a creature I'm meant to despise, and that's when I realize that their really something different."_

He looked close to tears but continued anyway, _"It's time to take my life into my own hands, but I've got to look inside to truly understand my destiny, my enemy, my past, and the world around me. Yes, I think it's time for something different."_

One of the girls smiled then stood up brushing off her Ravenclaw uniform, her braided blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Rapunzel added her own story in her soprano tone.

"_It's pretty hard to be me locked up here in this tower, my whole life wishing I was somewhere else but it's true that mother knows best though it's starting to feel like a prison, I'm penned and bound. But there are lights that come on my birthday and I asked to see them the day that I turn 18. Next thing I know she starts screaming at me and I can't believe my feet might never touch the ground."_

She looks at the other boy with the white hair and smiles, _"Then a man climbs into my tower and he doesn't seem very dangerous and he offers to take me to see the lights, could it be time for something different?"_

Hiccup joins Rapunzel in the chorus, _"It's time to take my life into my own hands, but I've got to look inside to truly understand my destiny, my enemy, my past, and the world around me. Yes, I think it's time for something different."_

The fiery red-head in her Gryffindor uniform smirked, "Ye think your mum is bad." Merida's Scottish accent ringing, she added her part in her alto voice.

"_It's pretty hard to be me when my mother controls my whole life, I'm a puppet dangling from her strings. Suddenly I'm a princess with rules, expectations, no weapons, who does she think I am? She doesn't care if I don't think I'm ready for marriage, my only option is rebellion, and she never listens now my bow is broken, the tapestry's torn and I'm running as fast as I can. Now I've come across a spell and I'm going to chance my mom. It's time to break tradition; it's time for something different."_

The three of them chorused leaving the last boy sitting near the fire thinking about his story.

"_It's time to take my life into my own hands, but I've got to look inside to truly understand my destiny, my enemy, my past, and the world around me. Yes, I think it's time for something different."_

The white haired boy in his Slytherin robes stood, heading to the window and glaring at the full moon. Jack sighed, and his baritone voice rang out.

"_It's pretty hard to be me, the invisible boy, I come and go with the seasons and ride on the wind. I don't mind being by myself having fun, causing trouble."_

Jack slammed his fist on the window still, _"But 300 years is pushing it! Was I anyone before I was me, weird question I know but I can't stop asking it, they all walk through me and I can't help feel like nothing I do really matters in the end. Then I'm chosen by the moon and I could win back all those secrets of who I used to be, was I ever something different?"_

All four voices joined together, _"It's time to take my life into my own hands, but I've got to look inside to truly understand my destiny, my enemy, my past, and the world around me. Yes, I think it's time for something different."_

Rapunzel and Merida harmonized _"Don't let your mother, your father, the moon, ever decide what you do."_

The boys followed, _"Your life belongs to you. Are you meant for something different?"_

All four voices joined together once more for the end, _"It's time to take my life into my own hands, but I've got to look inside to truly understand,"_

"_My destiny," _smiled Merida.

"_My enemy," _followed Hiccup.

"_My past," _smirked Jack.

"_And the world around me,"_ giggled Rapunzel.

"_I think it's time for something different._ _It's time for something different." _

**AN: so yeah I love this fandom and this song is currently still in my favorites. I know that I used some music terms but I'm a choir geek so its normal for me. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
